Alice's vision
by CrazedTwilightFan
Summary: What if berfore Twilight, Alice saw a vision of Bella comming? What will she do? What will Edward do? MY FIRST FANFIC. A little OOC....srry plz RXR
1. Alice's Vision

**Disclaimer: is crying in a dark depressing corner Damn it!! I wish i owned Twilight...and New Moon...an What the heck...Eclipse too. But I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. -sigh-**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Alice's POV

As I was hunting i couldn't help but think of Edward, and how lonely he was. The sad part was that he didn't even reaslize it. Now we all love Edward but sometimes he really needs to see things from a couple's perspective. Then I started to get the feeling of a vision comming on.

_A very pretty brown haired girl was sitting with somebody in a meadow. She looked so happy, but there was another look in her eyes. Love _**(A/N i know this sounds really corny...but i'm a sucker for it lol) **_The other person was getting more clear now...He had bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes._

That's when I saw Edward.

"Holy shit!!" I yell out in the middle of nowhere. Jasper is staring at me like i'm on some kinda new vampire crack or something.

"What did you see Alice? I know that look on you face." He really looked concerned. I just _had _to tell him about Edward.

"You have to promise not to say _anything _to _anybody." _I said as I pointed my finger in his face.

"Girl Scouts honor" he said, putting up to fingers on his right hand. Smart alec. I quickly grabbed his hand and ran about 3 miles away so knowbody could hear what I was about to say. I stopped just before my face got splattered on an on-comming tree.

"Well, go on." Jasper persisted.

" I had this vision. And it involved Edward...and a human girl." He looked at me intentively and REALLY started to listen.

I told him all about the vision and the look an the girl's and Edward's face. We dicussed it and finally got to the conclution that Edward would not have this girl, who he loved, in his meadow if he intended to kill her. Also Edward would not be so ignorant as to not tell her about his, or rather, _our_ little drawback. Our vampireism.

But then, we had to discuss whether or not we should tell Edward about this. How would he take it? Would he run away? Or face it, and be happy. But one thing was for sure. Edward is _very _stubborn, and tends to make rash disicions that he _thinks_ is the right thing to do. So the question still stands. To tell Edward, or not to tell Edward.

**Okay so how do you like it so far? I know it's really short but i promise i will make the next chappie longer. plz review i need some constructive critizism or love or SOMETHING!!!! I'll try to post every day or so. It depends on if you like it and how busy i am . lmao Review plz!!! you know you want to!! STOP READING THIS!! REVIEW!! NOW!!! GO!! **

**-Sammy**


	2. Telling Edward

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the best books in the world...Stephenie meyer does.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jasper's POV

Alice and I had decided to tell Edward. Though we didn't know how he would take it. I even turned down a wrestling match with Emmet, so Alice and I could plan the revealing. Altyhough I would have beat him anyway, it was still a stretch for me.

We finally thought of the most brilliant idea! Alice would show Edward the vision in her mind. Then Edward would see himself and know what to do.**(A/N: Thanks masen13)**

Edward's POV

I walked into the house when I was done trying to compose something meaningful on the piano, but nothing was comming up. Then Alice and Jasper came charging at me with a pillow case and stuck it around my head.

"Edward, We need to tell you something." Alice said. When she tore the pillowcase off my head we were standing in front of Chief Swan's house.

"Alice, would you answer me if I asked why we are at the Police Chief's house?" I said suspiciously**(A/N: Is that how it's spelld? Oh well, back to the story.)**

"Oh just be quiet for a minute." Sighing, I waited. I mean, _something_ had to happen right? And then we heard Chief Swan on the phone.

"Of course you can stay here Bella. I know I don't get to see you often but I miss my daughter's company. Hey, let me talk to your mother." Wait, Chief Swan had a daughter?

"Hello Renee. Yes, that's perfectly fine with me. Yep. Okay. Tell Bella I'll see her in a week. Ok, bye." He hung up the phone. Okay was this what i was supposed to see?

"Damn it. She's not here yet!" Alice said under her breath.

"Wait. Alice, who's not here yet?"

"Okay I guess i have to show you." she sighed.

"Well if you want me to know what you're talking about, I guess you should probably tell me." I was growing impatient of not knowing what was going on.

"Now, Edward ypou have to keep an open mind about this. You might think you're doing the right thing, but I think we should talk to Carlisle about it first. Okay I'm going to show you a vision I had a couple of days ago. It might be very odd, but I think you should know about this." What in the world was she talking about? Well, I don't know, but I intend to find out!

I started to read Alice's mind. That's when I saw...**(A/N: you can picture the vision in your head but you know what happens so i won't waste my fingers' breath) **I was completely baffled. What was that look on my face? And who wa that girl? As beautiful as she was, I still wanted to know.

"Alice, what the hell was that?"

"Um..It's you, Edward. In love. And that girl in the vision is Cheif Swan's daughter." Alice said slowly, so it would sink in.

"So, this girl-"

"Bella" she cut me off.

"Bella, then. She's human, correct?"

"Yes." Alice answered positively. I couldn't really think of anything to say. So we just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Okay, this doesn't seem to be going the way we planned it." Alice pointed out. Wait.

"We? What do you mean 'We'?" I asked. Now I _really_ wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh" she said "Jasper knows too. I told him about the vision, and we planned this together."

"Um.." was all I could say.

"Alice, I think we should go to Carlisle now." I said. It sounded like a good idea. What else could we do? Then Alice's phone rang. It was Jasper. I was too far away to hear his thoughts and he was speaking too low on the phone. All I heard was Alice.

"Yes. Yes, I think that might be a good idea. Okay, see you in a minute."

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper has this idea...**(A/n: i was so tempted to make this a cliffie right here, but i remembered i promised you people a longer chappie [ R.I.P. brilliant cliffie that will never happen.)** ...that he can channel Bella and your emotions through my vision."

"Alice, how is he going to do that when he can't see your vision?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Alice grimaced. It was clear that they hadn't thought about that. It would have been a neat idea though.  
"I say, we just go to Carlisle and get this straigtened out" I proposed.

"Fine. I guess your right. Let's go talk to Carlisle. He should know what to do."

So we started running back to the house. And no matter how hard I tried, I could not think of anything else but this girl named Bella. Also, I couldn't help but realize how lonely I actually was. What with seeing all the couples around me and how all of my family was paired off exept me. Maybe this could be a good thing. Hopefully Carlisle could figure this out.

Alice's POV

Wow. Edward was taking this _really_ well. I was not expecting this. I think this vision will actually come true. This girl looks like a person who could be my sister. I think I already like her. But I still think we should speak with Carlisle and see what he says.

**Woohoo! Chapter 2. (hey that rhymed) wow it's only the first dya of my story and i have 4 revies and like over 100 hits! -does a victory dance- i had to fix parts in this chapter like 3 times. i'm horroble at typing and stuff. lol well Keep the reviews comming. They make me happy. i was having a really bad week so far and you ppl cheered me up! yay! keep reading i'll be posting chap. 3 soon.**

**-Sammy**


	3. Talking with Carlisle

**OMG OMG OMG I am so sorry that I havent updated in so freaking long...I have been so busy in school. And since I couldn't really think of what to do next, I have been putting it off. [ But no worries!! here is your next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!...I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS...unfortunately.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Edward's POV

"What do we do Carlisle?" I asked. I certainly had no clue. Carlisle just sat there and nodded his head. I could tell he was in deep thought. I waved my hand in front of his blank face to hurry on his thinking process. I really needed some help here!

"Carlisle!"

"Oh yes, sorry. Okay I think I might know what to do about this situation. But first, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?" Did I? Did I want to possibly put my family and I in danger for this human girl. The one who could possibly be the love of my existance.

"Yes." I was surprised at how quickly I answerd him.

"Then I think you should let the girl come. If Alice has alrady had this vision, then it must already be set in motion." Wow. He was good. I took in his advice. After I played it out in my head, I decided this would definately be the best decision.

"Thank you Carlisle. I think this is going to work." Now all I had to do is wait. While I was think of waiting for her, I suddenly found myself nervous. What will she think of me? Should I find her at school and talk to her? You know, make the first move? Or should I wait for her to find me? Ugh, this stuff was so hard to think about.

So I went and did what I always do when I am confused or emotional. I walked over to my piano, and started to write an all new composition. When it was perfect, I started to write words to it. While writing all I could think about was Bella. When the song was finished, I wasn't suprised that it was about us. Even thought there wasn't even an "us". Yet.

**Yeah I know...really short chappie. but i PROMISE i will update soon. i just needed a stopping point for this chapter, and this seemed lke the right spot. anyways i might get the next chappie tonight. it depends on if my granda lets me on her computer to do this. oh yeah...i am visiting my g-ma in Florida tomorrow morning so..anyways Review plz. i totally love them! **

**-Sammy**


	4. Meeting Alice

**Dislaimer: Still don't own...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bella's POV

Even though I had made the decision to move to Forks just to give Rene some time iwth Phil, I had the feeling that something life-changing was going to happen. Besides the moving part. That is obviousely life-changing. But, you catch my drift. We pulled up to Charlie's house in the cruiser. Which he picked me up in from the airport.

"Bella I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really..." I raised my one eyebrow. Yes I can do that. My mom helped me learn how a couple of years ago. Charlie looked at me, and then at the driveway. When I glanced over there for the first time, I saw a very old looking red pickup truck It was perfect. It looked like it had good quality and character.

"Oh, thanks so much dad!" I reached across the seat and hugged him around the neck. H just laughed an d hugged me back.

"You're welcome Bella." As nice as this "father-daughter" moment was, I really wanted to get reaquainted with Forks.

"Um..Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I think I'm gonna go exploring through the town in my new truck." I jumped out of the cruiser. And braced myself for the dventure I knew I had ahead of me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2 hours later...

I had been exploring in the woods for 2 hours now!!! If _something_ didn't happen soon, I would turn back and go home. I walked for a couplle more min. until I thought I had founs something like a driveway. I started walked down the path when I came to a huge white house. It looked really old but it also looked as if it had been fixed up recently. I walked up to the door and knocked. I was surprised with myself and my new found courage. But there was something that drew me to this house. Maybe this is where my new adventure would start. It certainly felt like the right oppertunity.

A black-haired, pixie like girl answered the door. When she saw me, I could tell something was strange. There was a slight smile playing on her lips, as if she knew something that I didn't.

"Hello" She said, opening the door and inviting me in.

"Thanks. You know, you have a beautiful home." I said, trying to make conversation so things wouldn't be so awkward. How would you feel if some strange unknown girl showed up at your house for no particular reason?

"Thank you. My mother baught it a couple of years ago, and we fixed it up together." She said "So, are you new here? I don't think I recognize you."

"Well my father is Chief Swan. I've come to live with him at least until I graduate. I'm sorry for just showing up like this. You are probably busy..."

"No, no it's really okay. I _would_ introduce you to the rest of my family but the are out hiking at the moment. We're really out-doorsey people."

"Oh, that's nice." Okay Bella could you be anymore spastic? I thought to myself.

"So you never gave me your name.." She trailed off. I winced. Of course. I had to forget to give somethong a simportant as my name.

"Oh, it's Bella. Bella Swan. And I don't believe you gave me your name either." I stated.

"Alice Cullen. Pleased to met you." She said, shaking my hand. "Hey Bella, maybe you could sit with my brothers and sister tomorrow at lunch. I'm sure they would love to meet you." She said. Actually, this was a good oppportunity to meet some more people. And Alice seemed really nice. Who's to say her family isn't just as great?

"That would be really nice of you." Just then out of curiosity i asked, "So, What is your family like?"

"Oh, well there is me, Jasper, Emmmet, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle are our parents. Actually They're out adoptive parents. Emmet, Edward and I are adopted by Carlisle and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They're with us because Esme is there aunt."

I just stared there in amazement. There were so many of them. And then something was vibrating in my pocket, breaking my concentration. I jumped about 5 feet in the air, scared to death.

"Your phone." Alice noted.

"Oh, yeah. My ...phone. Let me get that." I flipped it open. It was Charlie.

"Yeah dad?"

"Bells it's starting to get dark, I think it's time for you to get home." I glanced around. Wow, it really _was _almoast dark.

"Okay dad I'll be home soon." I assured him. Flipping the phone shut, I said to Alice, "Well I've got to get home before it gets dark"

"Well ould you like me to give you a ride?" She offered. It hit me that I didn't feel like walking all the way back to the truck. I had left it all the way at the end of the 4 mile driveway.

"Yeah that would be good. But all I need is a ride to my truck, then I can take it from there." I said. She started to jump up and down. Gidyy with excitment.

"Okay. Let's go." She sayd. Quickly grabbing her keys. We hopped into a silver volvo and started to drive away.

"So, I like your car."

"Oh, it's not mine. It belongs to my brother Edward. But when he's gon i secretly use it. I have no car of my own yet." She said sadly. We finaly reached the end of th driveway. We said goodbye and she reminded me abput our lunch date tomorrow. I was sure not to forget. I want to know more about his family. I think they are they key to my adventure. I got in my truck and went home. I was laying in my bed thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow at lunch.

**Ugh this chappie is so boring. but the next one will be better because Bella and Edward meet. Yay! Keep reviewing!**

**-Sammy**


	5. Lunch with the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But in my dreams i do...heehee**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bella's POV

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world...the non-stop buzzing of my alarm clock. Ugh. _Time to get up for the glorious day ahead of you Bella..._I said to myself. Don't you just love sarcasm? I trudged down the hall to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I got to my closet and looked for something decent to wear for today. I mean, I _am_ going to sit with the Cullens at lunch. Why look like a spaz?

I grabbed a pair of jeans out of my drawer and a hyacinth blue shirt. I stuck a couple of black hair-ties on my rist for my own reasons. 1) You never know when you'll need one. 2) Black matches with anything . 3) I think it just looks cool. I never _not_ have any hair-ties on my wrist. Not bothering to grab breakfast, I walked out the door and into my truck. Then I drove off for school.

_Lunch time..._

Holy snot, the day was going by slower than I imagined. Okay, I admit it. I was kind of nervous about meeting the rest of the Cullens. Going throgh the lunch line, I realized I didn't have much of an appetite. I picked out an apple and went and baught a juice.

Just when I started to look for them in the back of the lunch room, I heard Alice call my name.

"Over here Bella!" she called. I nodded in their direction to clarify that I was comming. I took a deep breath, and started to walk over. Looking at them all, I realized that they were all beautiful, but really didn't look alike at all. There were five of them, like Alice said.

There was one huge guy, with dark curly hair, and impossibly large muscles. The guy next to him was blonde, and while not as much muscled, still looked built. And of course there was Alice...small and pixie like. And last but not least, the two most gorgeous people at the table. There was another brother, yet less big as the other two and more boyish. And then there was the other girl. She sat next to Alice. She was blonde and could, without a doubt, pass as a super model. She probably even made all of the pretty girls feel insecure. I know I did.

I sat down and Alie introduced me to her brothers and sister. The huge one was Emmet, the blonde was Jasper, and the boyish one was Edward. The blonde girl was Rosalie. As she introduced me they all smiled and said hello. All exept for Edward. He just stared at his food. I think he must just be shy.

Edward's POV

She smelled so _appetizing._ And she was so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. How was this going to work? Should I say something? What should I say? AHHHHH!!!!! I definately needed some help. Like _she _could read _my_ mind. Alice popped into my head.

_Edward. Say something! I can tell she wants to talk to you. I think you should make the first move. Stop beeing so shy. Step up. Come on! Be a man damn it!_

She was right. But what to say? Hmmmm... Oh! Okay, I got it.

"So Bella, " I said locking her gaze. "How do you like Forks so far?" She certainly wasn't expecting me to say anything. She blushed and put on a smile.

"It's okay so far." She replied. And them suddenly I realized. I couldn't read her mind. That scared me. Now she was a complete mystery to me, and I didn't like not knowing things. Well the bell to go to class was about to ring so I excused myself and threw away my un-eaten food. When I got back to the table, Alice and Bella where having a conversation.

Alice was trying to convinse her to go shoppping. And it was very clear by the expression on Bella's face the she was trying to get out of it. So I decided to intercede.

"So, Bella. What class do you have next? " I asked when Alice paused. I saw Bella sigh in relief.

"Hold on, let me check my schedule..." she pulled it out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Um...Biology." she said positively. Wow. I had biology next also. Then without even thinking-which I hardly ever do- I blurted out "Hey I have that class next also. Would you mind if I walked with you?" _Did I just say that out loud? Oh, no. What if I came on too quickly? _I thought to myself. nervously, I awaited her answer. She blushed.

"Yeah I think that would be okay. And helpful because I absolutely have no clue where it is..." she trailed off.

"Well then, I guess we should get going before we're late" I commented.

"Yeah, okay." we got up

"See you later guys, " she said. "It was really nice to meet you all." She turned around and headed out of the cafeteria. When she did, my family all stared at me and broke out in laughter. They rarely see me confused and unsure. I just groweled, too low for any humans to hear.

In half a second, I caught up with Bella. And we started off to biology together.

**OOOOO What's going to happpen in Biology????? Dum Dum Duuuuuuuum. heehee read the next chapter to know...and I think I want 4 reviews b4 I post chapter 6. So...GET TO REVIEWING!!!**

**-Sammy**


	6. ANImportant

**(A/N):**

**Okay...so...IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating, but so you know, the 6th chapter will be comming either tonight or tomorrow. I'm afraid it might be short but im not sure what i want to happen in chap 7 so after i post chap 6 im gonna need your help...any suggestions that you have would be so friggen great right now...like, i would be on your debt forever... not kidding here either...see? this is my serous face points (even though you can't see it lol...USE YOUR IMAGINATION) Ugh and i have like a ton of other story ideas that i need to get started up...but first i have to see how this one is going...so as soon as i post chapter six i need to to review and suggest!! hurry! Gah! keep reading! i'll try not to let you be too cluless anymore...again sorry for the delay im trying to be fast with this...**

**-CrazedTwilightFan...or Sammy, Sam, Sammeth, Samuel ) ;( my dad called me that cries), NEVER EVER EVER EVER CALL ME Sammo!!!! i WILL kill you...have a nice evening!!!!**


	7. Chap 6 Biology

**Okay so i have decided I want to incorporate some of my actual friends into this story...so now Susan might want to actually read my story (Leslie i already know you do)...ahem anyway, sorry for the exceptionally long delay for this chapter...i had friggen writes block so bad, but i was helping ym friend with her story and i figured i would give this one another shot... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! here's the much anticipated chap. 6...**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Leslie's POV_

I was excted today when I walked into Mr. Banner's biology class after lunch. We were disecting frogs today and I promised Bella I would be her partner (we have a lot of fun goofing around when we do experiments). I was chatting with my best friend Susan about these wierd dreams we were having.

"Well last night, I had this dream, that I was trying to get out of bed, and the washer was in the way. And so I couldn't get out of bed so I just sat there yelling for my mom to come and help me. " Susan accounted.

I just look at her like she was _extremely _weird. Then I remembered my dream from last week.

"Well, like, a week ago, I was dreaming that I was this princess and somebody wanted to kill me. They stuck this needle in my neck and gave me an injection of some sort. And then I died."

I just sat there nodding me head and all Susan had to say was "Wooooowwww..." Her eyes got all big and funny and I couldn't help but laugh. And then I rememebred an even stranger dream.

"Oh, and then I had this one dream, my brothers Ronnie and JJ were going around the world killing every body with guns and blowing up the earth...and then they came after me you and sam (our other friend who moved to Indiana over the summer b.c. her mom got pregnant...long story...) and tortured us into tellling them something that I cant quite remember. And then they shot us. But we weren't dead. We were in this weird ghost place because we weren't really dead but we weren't really alive either. We were in limbo. It was sooo weird.."

"That does sound really weird." Susan said. We went to go sit down because the bell was about to ring.

I sat there and waited for Bella. A couple seconds later she walked in with Edwrad Cullen! Sure he had his good looks but I especially like his brother Jasper. **(A/N: LMAO for the record my friend Leslie seriousely DOES have a thing for Jasper. I just had to put in in there. ) **-sigh- Too bad he already had Alice.

"Hey Leslie, um...Edward was walking me here today and well, he uh...asked me to be his lab partner. So, do you mind if we don't do the experiment together today? I promise, promise, promise I will be your lab partner for the next one." Her eyes got all big and she put her hands together in beggign position.

"Yeah sure Bells. I can just be partners with Susan. She said she wanted and easy A anyways. " I snickered. Bella got this huge smile on her face. I could tell she really liked Edward. It took me a second to remember he was right there.

When Bella walked away I had to warn Edward about her clumsiness.

"...and don't let her play with the knife thing either. There would be a blood bath..." At that his eyes got we kinda flinched. I just Shrugged it off and went to sit at a table with Susan. Edward walked off to his table with Bella.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Bella's POV

So, there I was. Sitting next to my new lab partner, Edward Cullen. I was so nervous. Not only beacause I was sitting to the most gorgeous guy I have ever met, but because we were disecting frogs today. And the frogs that we got were not already dead, we had to kill them ourselves. Ew. And all I keep thinking is, "Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass put."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked "You look kind of green Bella." Yep. I was definately not going to be able to do this. And I needed some help. I leaned over and whispered to Edward.

"Hey could you help get me out of this please." I asked him. I was sure he was really persuasive. He looked at my face a moment, and could see that I really needed help.

"Yeah. Just sit there and look...well, just sit there. You already look sick." He stood up. Damn. He moved to fast. I started to get dizzy, and feel light headed. And then I hit the floor.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Edward's POV

Just I was about to get us out of class, she passed out. Oh no.

"Mr. Banner I was just going to ask if I could escort Bella to the nurse, but she's already fainted."

"Yes Mr. Cullen I think now would be the right time to do it. You and Miss. Swan are excused."

Nodding, I swept Bella into my arms. Being this close to her was not a good idea. I had to fight my hunger for her blood, even when we're not this close. But she was already so special to me that I could hold off the pain.

I walked he to my car and tried to wake he up. I shook her a little bit. She moned so I started asking her a few questions to keep her mind active.

"Bella can you hear me? Bella wake up. Come on, you can do it." Her Eyes fluttered open. "There you go." I said. "Just lay there for a minute until you orient yourself." She sighed.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere? The day's almost over anyway."

"Yeah, " she said. "Yeah I'll go."

"Okay let's get you in the car."

**okay so that was chapter six...where will they go in Chap 7...honestly i have NO FRIGGEN CLUE. i was thinking they would go to the meadow or somethign but it might be oo early for that...idk...Review!!!! oh and the whole..."werid dream" talk. really did happen. haha and i am the sam in this chapter. the one who moved away to indiana...excpet i haven't move...yet. i know it's so sad right? anywho Review!!!!!!!!!!! now!!!!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!!**

**-Sammy**


End file.
